


【Xiaojun生贺】Butterflies （下）

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 请大家排队上车🚌





	【Xiaojun生贺】Butterflies （下）

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家排队上车🚌

第二天接连的约会也是同样的情形，刘扬扬带他去看电影，也拉着他买衣服，没有什么特别的活动，没有摩天轮的暧昧，也没有荧幕前的偷偷牵手，女孩很懂得划分界限，好像前一天那个突兀的吻并没有存在过。  
两个人在新的一周开始之后只是简单的保持手机上的联络，刘扬扬答应了他不在学校里宣扬这次的发情期伴侣，他们也没有特别的交集，只是刘扬扬会在打排球的时候对匆匆穿过操场的肖俊露出一个足以让他脸红心跳很久的甜蜜笑容。  
这个时候肖俊才真正意识到刘扬扬是受欢迎的，当全校结束课间操的时候，刘扬扬的身边总是围着可爱的Omega女生对着她叽叽喳喳，也有Alpha男孩友好地对她吹口哨，捕风捉影一般听到老师们提起刘扬扬的名字时也总是称赞，她是每个人都能够相处的很好的人。  
所以自己也没什么特别的。  
肖俊想通这一点的时候稍微放下了心，但又不得不承认自己的失落。刘扬扬很可爱，但不是属于自己的可爱。  
虽然在学校里没有交集，但是刘扬扬却提出要晚上陪肖俊回家，女孩会在人少的路口安静地等高一年级的哥哥迟一节课出来，买了罐装的芋泥啵啵捂在衣服内侧，等肖俊走过来的时候把热乎乎的饮品塞在他怀里。  
她好像很热衷于这样，递给肖俊各种各样的吃的喝的，像在投喂一只仓鼠，但肖俊并不好意思提出。  
没有人会觉得自己像仓鼠的。  
校服是统一学生的标志，但刘扬扬却能在校服里闪闪发光。  
肖俊不知道这是自己第几次悄悄心动，但他不想说，因为这有可能是发情期作祟，也有可能是临时的冲动。他不想自私的宣告占有刘扬扬，因为女孩和他不是同一个轨道上的人。  
记录发情期的软件在走回家的路上响起来，肖俊看到是倒计时提醒，而刘扬扬在路灯下自然而然地挽着肖俊的胳膊，温暖的热度在夏天却没有让人烦躁。  
“是明天吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我请假来你家好不好？”  
发情期是持续而且不稳定的，肖俊意识到他大概会无时无刻地需要刘扬扬呆在身边，才发觉在学校内刻意的不宣扬根本没用。  
两个人同时请假的话，无论谁都知道了吧。  
像是自己独有的秘密被公之于众，肖俊心里突然有些不痛快，对刘扬扬的反应也有些平淡，却被女孩敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“哥哥不开心吗？”  
“没，不是...”  
“如果是担心别人知道的话......”  
肖俊明确地摇头，他在家门口停下来，这一次很用力地看进刘扬扬眼里。  
“没有的事，已经给你添麻烦了，不用关心这些。明天带着必需品过来吧，发情期结束之后我会补偿你的。”  
有点害怕自己因为冲动说出愚笨伤人的话，肖俊在确保刘扬扬都听进去之后就准备离开，却被女生轻轻勾住了肩膀。  
女孩仔细地带着些撒娇的意味亲吻了肖俊的眼睛，他们一般高，所以她稍微垫着脚。亲吻过后是一个时常超出正常时间的拥抱，刘扬扬的一只手移动着捏住肖俊藏在口袋里手心，另一只手大胆地揉蹭了一下已经开始肿胀的后颈。  
Alpha的气味让肖俊有点撑不住，但他并没有挣脱，也没有训斥，安静地接受这个拥抱，好像在放肆自己，也好像在悄悄允诺刘扬扬。  
有些事不适合在情动时说，因为会被误以为不清醒。  
刘扬扬大概在30秒之后松开了他，手指在肖俊的手心里蹭了蹭，像找到归属的小猫，但没有得到肖俊的回应。  
“晚安，明天见。”女孩雀跃地眨了眨眼，然后好像心情很好的离开。  
不知道一个人回家会不会孤单，肖俊想，自己完全是个笨蛋。  
Omega的自卑感或许是与生俱来的，肖俊在梦里看到刘扬扬让长头发的Omega女孩坐在怀里戏耍，明亮的眼睛笑意很浓，在看到作为梦境视角的自己时有些僵住，和他介绍说这是自己的女朋友。  
如果自己是这样的Omega，刘扬扬会更喜欢自己吗？  
又或者刘扬扬根本就不喜欢自己呢？  
做梦总是浮浮沉沉百转千回，肖俊扭头又看见刘扬扬变成比自己更娇小的身影，抱着另一个不像他的他在沙发上滚作一团，第二性征倒转，好像才更顺理成章一些。  
因为口干舌燥的热和不愿面对的难受，肖俊惊醒的时候意识到自己昨晚就提前睡在了发情室，现在满屋子密不透风的发情气味，身体又湿又难受。  
夏天本身就已经不够舒适，再加上一层糖浆一样的发情期，肖俊蹬掉了被子翻滚，摸索着想要站起来去调整空调的温度，隐约听见了门外的交谈声。  
床头柜的电子闹钟显示着六点，他在这个点醒来也不意外，但刘扬扬的声音透过门板传了进来。  
她应该起的更早，现在都已经到了。  
好像在和自己的父母交代着什么，肖俊气喘吁吁地重新瘫在床上，听着并不清楚的女声想要自慰。  
好像已经能闻到Alpha的气味一样，肖俊转了个身面对墙壁，想从手上寻回昨晚牵着自己的那一点点花香，又有些后悔没有把校服带进来，明明拥抱了那么久。  
棉麻的睡裤此时都碍事得很，别扭地脱掉之后停下来喘了口气，想着为什么刘扬扬还不进来，手指已经伸到湿漉漉的腿间寻找快感。  
成为Omega之后这种自渎的事情根本就是无师自通，男孩挣扎了一下想和自己做个最后斗争，但所剩余的理智都不足以支撑。  
以前的发情期是怎么样的其实还记忆犹新，前男友并不会在乎他是否需要帮助和爱抚，和朋友出门玩乐的时候也不关心自己是否正在煎熬，两个生不如死的发情期过后肖俊就立刻想要分手，有些时候Alpha的自大和盲目让他既恼火又无能为力。  
所以刘扬扬会不一样吗。  
肖俊的耳朵里幻觉地听到女孩轻声喊着哥哥，在心里小小地祈求着她是不一样的。  
刘扬扬敲门进来的时候肖俊已经自己享受了一次高潮，睡衣皱巴巴地瘫软着，模糊地看见了刘扬扬走进来，虽然脑袋混乱，但仍然又仔细看着她的穿着。  
肖俊连自己都没意识到，他总是在看着刘扬扬的穿着。  
女孩背着健身的大挎包，里面应该是她的衣服和洗漱用品，头发扎了起来，并且摘掉了那些耳钉。她穿着酷酷的T恤，短裤下面是白白净净的腿，穿着袜子踩在地上，脸蛋红扑扑的看着他。  
也在努力压抑着。  
肖俊看着她放下包，又解开手上一直戴着的手表，一步一步地靠近自己，然后坐在了床边。  
“发情期的哥哥很漂亮。”  
女孩抿着嘴笑，肖俊觉得眼前更模糊了。  
“刚刚自己射了，是吗？”  
好像想做Alpha乖顺的宠物，肖俊点了点头，刘扬扬伸出手摸了摸他的头发。  
额前的刘海被顺到旁边去，肖俊才意识到自己头发全都汗湿了。  
但他的鼻尖却跟着女孩的手，上面的味道最馥郁芳香，他甚至没有意识到自己有多么混乱地躺在床上，暴露在刘扬扬眼前。  
发情期的做爱应该用什么开头？  
肖俊没有想过，但他想要一个吻。  
一个蜻蜓点水的吻就可以，一个像恋人的吻。  
刘扬扬好像总是能读懂他，女孩在床边躺下，肖俊往后挪动了一点，喘着粗气看着对方和自己共用一个枕头，鼻尖贴的很近。  
她正在释放自己的信息素，他们的气味比身体更先一步纠缠在了一起。  
“张开嘴。”  
肖俊不知道刘扬扬是怎样做到如此控制自己的，她只是脸蛋发红，肖俊想去看她的裤子，却被抓住了眼神不让挪动。  
“张嘴，哥哥要乖。”  
因为哥哥的称呼更硬了一点，肖俊轻轻呻吟了一声，听着刘扬扬的话张开了嘴。  
女孩凑近的时候他下意识的伸出了舌尖，舔着她的嘴唇含在嘴里享用，因为她的恩准浑身发着抖，却没有敢拥抱她，身体之间隔着过于显眼的间隙。  
他需要一个允许，他需要一个指令。  
刘扬扬仅仅是把手搭上他的腰，肖俊就知道一切可以开始，他像快要渴死的旅人一样捧住了女孩的脸，意识到她没有化妆品的气味，更急躁地吮着她的嘴唇，像久别的恋人。  
已经没了遮盖的腿很轻易地就缠上了女孩的腰，他发觉刘扬扬也硬着，才稍微有点得意地笑起来。  
对方也是渴望自己的。  
Alpha的腺体嵌在手腕上，肖俊寻着凑过去的时候刘扬扬默许了他的追逐，在他贪婪地吞下佛手柑和茉莉花的香味的时候嘴唇贴上了他的脖颈。  
不知道是不是因为女孩子护养的更好，刘扬扬的嘴唇更软，吻在肿胀的腺体上让肖俊战栗着眨掉些泪水，等待她咬破做下临时标记。  
他们拥抱着没有前戏，肖俊却不着急，欲望在他的肚子里翻滚冒火，他却更想抱着刘扬扬让她温和地对待自己。  
“轻一点……”  
肖俊在刘扬扬走进来之后第一次发出声音，因为缺水而干燥的嗓子很沙哑，但嗓音软软的，是个请求。  
“轻一点……”  
他怕疼。  
刘扬扬没有出声回复，她亲了亲肖俊肿起来的那块皮肤，舌尖游离了一下，然后开始用力。  
肖俊本能地把刘扬扬抱在怀里，女孩比他其实更纤瘦苗条，等他们贴的足够近时肖俊才意识到在Alpha之前刘扬扬还是个女孩这一点。  
她的牙齿终于制造了一点破损，肖俊吸了一口气，因为血液的冲击而呜呜哀叫着，刘扬扬的左手摸上了他的嘴唇，然后安抚一般轻轻蹭着。  
Alpha腺体在他的鼻尖下来回动着，像刻意麻痹他的神经，直到刘扬扬从他的脖颈上离开，吻开始往下蔓延。  
肖俊尽量让自己睁着眼去看刘扬扬的动作，但又忍不住一些自私的想法，最后大胆地去摘掉了刘扬扬的发圈，让她的头发散开，那样更像约会的她。  
手指钻进女孩的头发里，肖俊没有在乎一点点被剥下的睡衣，也没在乎刘扬扬还穿的一丝不苟，在女孩伸手挤入他湿乎乎的穴肉时无声地张着嘴叹息，捧着她的下颌抽动了一下，然后依赖地想钻到她怀里。  
刘扬扬挺着背重新挪到和肖俊一样的视线高度，两个人的眼神从未有过的胶着热烈，她的手指被完整的水穴吞进去，已经淫液泛滥的身体很好开拓，里面湿热不堪，正在酝酿着第一次发情热。  
这时候肖俊才来得及发表他对Alpha的不满，女孩的衣服还好好的穿在身上，这让他显得像个淫乱的荡妇，但那两根手指正在操着自己，现在可不是脱衣服的好时候。  
肖俊知道两根手指足以把自己推向高潮，刘扬扬很熟练，熟练得让他嫉妒，所以他想都没想就报复着把手伸进了女孩的衣服里。  
到底还是女孩子，肖俊一边爽得直吸气，一边对刘扬扬上下其手。  
从腰窝摸到腰侧再摸到紧实的川字腹肌，肖俊弓着背吞着刘扬扬的手指，却一刻不停地享受女孩细腻的皮肤……然后是……  
他的迟疑是在摸上薄薄的丝织品之后才冒头的，刘扬扬的胸不大不小，应该算是平均，在肖俊过于冲动的手里鼓起一些弧度，刺激到他了。  
好像是因为害羞，又因为刘扬扬的手指顶得更深入了些，肖俊咬着嘴唇想不动声色地把手挪开，却被喊住，女孩搅着他把他送上高潮，在一股股水往外喷的时候亲了亲他的脸。  
“哥哥很坏啊，想试试就做吧。”  
肖俊因为用后穴高潮而抖动着，忍不住多讨要了两个亲吻，手指下意识地摁住能抓到的东西，贴着刘扬扬的皮肤发热，缓了一会儿才动作着想去解刘扬扬的扣子。  
Alpha抽出手让他扒掉了自己的衣服和胸罩，赤裸相贴的时候肖俊连耳朵都通红起来，低声求着“你快进来”，但又不敢看刘扬扬的眼睛。  
在床上通常都是Omega才会撒娇，但是刘扬扬可是女孩。  
调皮捣蛋的妹妹眨了眨眼就撅起嘴来，短裤还穿在身上，隔着牛仔的布料去顶哥哥敏感的下体。  
“哥哥，裤子都还没帮我脱掉呢。”  
肖俊呜呜咽咽地看着她，心里肯定了她就是在仗着自己年龄小所以在耍赖。  
晕乎乎地不能想更多，肖俊听话地去脱刘扬扬的牛仔短裤，脑子里很多声音在嗡嗡响。  
总有这样的说法在流传，他也不知道，大家都说女Alpha虽然可能不如男性Alpha那样粗，却在长度上更甚一筹。  
不知道是真是假，肖俊勾住刘扬扬配套的内裤的时候还在瞎想着，却被女孩强硬地抬住下巴对视。  
“分心了。”  
“啊…？”  
“宝贝分心了。”  
肖俊因为这个称呼忍不住抖了一下，身体里的反应更猛烈，他该是把床单濡湿一大片了。  
刘扬扬好像抓到了他的把柄，在轻轻顶弄他的时候凑到耳边去，湿热的语气喷在他的耳朵上：  
“哥哥喜欢这样，嗯？哥哥喜欢被这样喊吧？是吗？”  
肖俊吞咽了一声不想回答，却因为断断续续戳在穴口又吃不进去的家伙感到不耐，扭了扭腰想往下蹭，却被刘扬扬一把托住屁股。  
“哥哥是不是喜欢，嗯？说话。”  
肖俊有些哀怨地盯了刘扬扬一眼，没有意识到自己这样有多惹人怜爱，见刘扬扬笑得更开心了，只好支支吾吾地回答。  
“喜…喜欢……”  
“喜欢我怎么喊？”  
肖俊不想再答，但刘扬扬看起来不想罢休，他只好又张了张嘴。  
“喊…喊宝贝……！”  
发情期的肉穴根本没有任何阻碍，刘扬扬像在表扬他一样立刻捅进去，毫不费劲就滑入更深的地方，肖俊张着嘴却叫不出声，被填满的快感远超他想象，发情热开始裹挟他的神志，他意识到第一次热潮已经来了，被操射是分分钟的事，而且很快他就不会这么清醒了。  
刘扬扬想做什么都不会受到反抗。  
再仔细看了看低着头顺着他的肩膀亲吻的女孩，肖俊有点自暴自弃地不想管太多，也有点依赖地想完全相信刘扬扬，但最后一点儿左右摇摆的想法在刘扬扬顶上他的生殖腔的时候彻底一点儿不剩。  
发情期的时候生殖腔总是格外敏感又脆弱，刘扬扬顶了两下之后就被软肉给裹进深处，眼前的哥哥承受不住一样绷紧了身子，热液一股股涨出来，唯一还记得的就是索吻，半张着嘴想要女孩多亲亲他，手掌从更加性感的女性线条往上摸着，把Alpha白软的乳肉握在手里揉着，呻吟全被刘扬扬吃掉，像小孩把玩毛茸茸的小动物似的，缠上学妹软乎乎的胸乳就不打算放手了。  
射到是还没射几次，刘扬扬却很会玩，肖俊高潮了不少回，浑身抖得像筛子似的，把他做爽了才终于不那么小心，翻身压上去，体重轻也不怕，稳稳当当地又插进去。肖俊咬着手背不想再发出声音，被刘扬扬咬住乳尖之后才叫着痛重新开口。  
虽然两人身高没差多少，刘扬扬却显著的上身短，在他身上像个小兔子似的动，却能让肖俊看到她头顶上一个发旋，鼻尖一低就埋在昨晚才洗过的头发里，和信息素不一样的果香味也很舒适，但此时Alpha的信息素才更好闻。  
两个人的气味其实都相对清淡，桃子和茉莉缠到一起的时候让人很有安全感，肖俊其实很羞于承认自己的信息素是这样粉嫩的，但这种时候他顾不上思考。  
发情期的Omega的本能是“留”，即使是临时的伴侣，肖俊在意识到刘扬扬要退出去时仍然绞紧了她不想放她离开，软肉吸啄着，嘴上也不闲着要刘扬扬亲他，此时理智没有发言权。  
刘扬扬固然爱玩，她从来不放过任何一个和Omega调弄的机会，但是这之后这点觉悟还是有的。  
“哥哥乖，”女孩整个人赖在肖俊身上，光是胸前的两团就让肖俊又满满当当地湿了出来，看起来像是她坐在自己的性器上一样，汗湿的脸蛋更加灵动漂亮：“不会在哥哥不清醒的时候做这种事的，让我出来，乖。”  
肖俊除了“哥哥”两个字之外根本什么也没听进去，刘扬扬继续往后推着，他却开始吧嗒吧嗒地掉起眼泪来。  
“不要出去…呜呜……喜欢扬扬…能不能不要出去……”  
刘扬扬停了一下，女孩手上温温柔柔地给哥哥擦掉了眼泪，眼睛却眯了起来。  
学妹不仅是小兔子，还是老狐狸叻。  
“哥哥说什么？”  
“喜欢…嗯…喜欢……不要出去……”  
“要结…扬扬……想要扬扬……”  
身体由内而外的因为Omega的催动而蠢蠢欲动，女孩却直着身子撑在肖俊身上，停顿了一会儿之后重新靠近他，让对方因为信息素的影响而颤栗着。  
“宝贝，宝贝，我们不急这一次，好不好？下一次给你，乖。是不是乖宝贝，嗯？”  
肖俊根本没法思考，顺着耳边的话才乖乖放松下来，好像因为刘扬扬重新喊他宝贝眼神清醒了一点，但等刘扬扬顺利退出来之后又变得难缠了。  
刘扬扬还没来得及处理自己，肖俊就挣扎着要坐起来，然后一鼓作气坐在了刘扬扬身上，狭长多情的眼睛直勾勾盯着刘扬扬的脸，然后又慢又顺从地从她的前额往下亲着，直到最后主动把自己送进女孩的嘴里。  
结只要不进入生殖腔都没事，肖俊显然在一片混乱的时候还记得这一点，吞入柱体的时候一点儿犹豫没有，稍微调整了位置让柱身擦过生殖腔，打开了腿跪稳，然后仰了仰脖子看着身下的Alpha。  
“不许嫌我重……”  
刘扬扬笑起来，手指折起来弹了一下哥哥的鼻尖，然后重新投入到纠缠的吻里，认真伺候着他直到陪着他射出来。  
发情热一直持续到将近中午，期间刘扬扬只来得及渡几口营养素饮料到肖俊嘴里，甚至还没来得及够到背包就被哥哥扑坐在地毯上开干，只要刘扬扬不亲他就软软地叫唤，像受了天大的委屈一样，弄得Alpha一阵发热又不免好奇。  
平时哥哥没有发情期时候这么黏人。  
太缺少疼爱了吗？  
热潮之间的空隙肖俊根本没有清醒的时候，但凡消弱下去一点他都是倒头就睡，刘扬扬也不舍得叫醒他，两个人都擦洗干净之后她也陪着一起睡下，除了到了饭点不得不叫醒肖俊喂一些流食或者水，男孩在发情期里的撒娇几乎是下意识的，内敛和矜持全然没有。  
到深夜的时候肖俊终于好了一点，抻着懒腰转醒，意识到自己被女孩搂在怀里的时候一时僵住，但抬头看到上方的手机亮光才发现此时装睡已经来不及，刘扬扬根本没睡。  
Alpha一手拦腰搂着他，另一只手举在头顶调着夜间模式回复消息，呼吸洒在他的脑袋上，肖俊几乎没有控制住地就立刻脸红。  
“哥哥醒了？”  
刘扬扬好像是故意带上昵称的，她还埋在自己身体里，肖俊清楚是自己要求的，刚刚动的那一下就已经感觉再清晰不过。  
“对不起…你没睡吗？”  
忍着羞耻问着，肖俊能一一想起自己做过什么头西昏的事，刘扬扬在他耳朵后面笑，手机被关上放到一边。  
“睡了，才醒没多久。哥哥有哪里不舒服吗？”  
肖俊安静了一会儿，他的眼睛在黑暗里努力睁着，他不想承认，但自己因为女孩甜丝丝的称呼满脸通红，快要呼吸不过来了。  
“不…不要喊……不要这样喊我……”  
“嗯？”刘扬扬不给他挣扎的机会，腰上的手把他搂得更紧：“为什么？”  
“…”  
肖俊想不出理由，他不想说他害羞。  
“不喊哥哥喊什么呢？”  
“只能喊宝贝了呀？是这个意思吗？”  
肖俊猛得挣动了一下，因为刘扬扬的戏弄发出一声呜咽，女孩点到即止，为了肖俊能转过来所以抽出了性器，堵在肉穴里的水和精液一下子溢出来，肖俊这下全身都该红了。  
不情愿地转身之后刘扬扬好像刚才什么也发生一样用纸巾替哥哥清理，手指在他的腿间伸进去再摸出来，肖俊却想不出拒绝的理由。  
“可以不用那么害羞的，知道吧？”  
沉默最终让刘扬扬先打破，女孩收拾好纸巾摸黑扔进垃圾桶，重新躺下的时候把肖俊抱在了怀里。  
“虽然不是情侣，哥哥这个时候可以多依赖我一点的。”  
这句话好像踩到了肖俊的地雷，男孩不肯去看刘扬扬黑暗里的脸，过了一会儿之后刘扬扬发现他在哭。  
虽然尽量不要吸鼻子了，但是眼泪还是不争气地涌了出来。  
“我不能…我不能……你不知道，我不能……”  
“不能什么？”  
“我不能……”肖俊开始上气不接下气，匆忙地只来得及摸一把脸颊上的泪水，然后捂住了整张脸：“不要看我…你不要看我了……明明不是情侣…不要看我了……”  
他也不想这样，他没控制住，他没办法控制，对刘扬扬的喜欢就像失去初型的流沙，暗恋的悸动已经没有了，心脏又酸又涨，现在只是爱而不得的难受罢了。  
以发情期为借口而短暂地霸占，这种手段劣质又龌龊。  
哭泣在安静里持续了一会儿，当肖俊意识到自己不该在喜欢的人面前失态的时候已经有点儿迟了，他擦干眼泪去看刘扬扬，却只是得到了一个印在嘴唇上的吻。  
“哥哥是笨蛋。”  
“Huh？”  
刘扬扬套着旧短袖当作睡觉的便服，拉开床头柜的夜灯时毫不犹豫地跨上了肖俊的腰，当着他的面把衣服单手拉过头顶，然后扔到了地上。  
“当情侣算什么啊——”  
刘扬扬把肖俊堵在一个吻里，似乎在企图让他窒息：  
“我可是把哥哥当老婆的。”  
“都说了吧，那天就说了吧，哥哥看起来就是必须好好疼爱的人，所以我来疼爱哥哥了。”  
肖俊只来得及在性器直挺挺撞入生殖腔的时候发出一声又软又哑的叫唤，掌心被刘扬扬准确地扣住，每一根手指渗入缝隙里合拢，摁在肖俊耳边。  
“现在清醒着，哥哥早上想我成结，现在还想吗？”  
肖俊吞咽着直视刘扬扬的眼睛，想找出任何一些不清醒的混沌在里面，但是没有。  
刘扬扬当然有点儿女孩子的傲气，但看着肖俊呆愣又转化为撒娇。  
“宝贝，宝贝，现在还想吗？”  
肖俊终于因为这个羞耻的爱称回过神来，嘟着嘴唇不满：  
“我还比你大一岁呢…”话尾因为刘扬扬锲而不舍的眼神收住，嘟嚷吞回肚子里声音染上情欲，空闲的手勾住女孩的天鹅颈往下，凑到她嘴唇边索吻：“想…真的很想……”  
“真的很想扬扬……操进来……”  
“想怀孕……很想。”

END.


End file.
